


Drawn to You

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Awkwardness, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Opposites Attract, Secret Crush, Shy Eren, Sketching, Tattoo Artist Eren Yeager, personal assistant reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a chance encounter at a tattoo parlor after a girls night out brings you together with the guy you've been crushing on from afar for months?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've actually been wanting to write this one for months but school has been thwarting my writing schedule lol This is actually my first multi-chapter Eren/reader :) I hope you like it :)

You step out of the dim lighting of the office building and into the warm afternoon sunshine. You blink a few times as your eyes adjust to the brightness and rummage through your bag to find your sunglasses. You quickly put them on and start walking across the street to cut through the park as you usually do every afternoon. 

You hear pounding footsteps behind you and a voice shouting "(y/n)!" You turn your head towards the voice and smirk. Sasha finally catches up to you panting and gasping. "You left without me!" She whines. "You were taking too long, If I come back late from lunch Mr. Ackerman will have a fit." You reply, furrowing your brows as you remember being lectured the last time you came back two minutes late. 

Sasha chuckles. "I guess that's why Hange calls him Mr. GrumpyPants." She makes a scrunched up face trying to imitate Mr. Ackerman's usual look of disgust and you laugh out loud. "That face is so accurate, it's scary." The brunette smirks. "I don't know how you put up with that on a daily basis,(y/n)." You shrug your shoulders. "I think I've just gotten used to it after working there so long, he's actually a decent boss as hard as it is to believe." You reply honestly. 

Mr. Ackerman, as moody and demanding as he could be was not a bad person to work for. He gives you paid vacation every year and a generous bonus around Christmas time, so you really couldn't complain. Sasha rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say, (y/n)." She says before launching into a new conversation about some donut shop that had opened recently.

About halfway through Sasha's enthusiastic review of each and every donut she has consumed there, you tune out as usual to preserve your sanity. You love Sasha, you really do, being your best friend and coworker but being subjected to long boring conversations about anything edible was mind numbing after a while.

* * *

 

Eren sighs as he hunches over his sketchbook, frowning at the lack of drawings not having been able to find a subject worth sketching. He immediately jerks his head up and turns when he hears a familiar laugh. He looks over in the direction of the sudden noise and is instantly lifted from his shitty mood when  he sees you walk by. He had first come to this park due to the fact that it happened to be close to the college he attended and it was a good place to practice drawing. Now it's his favorite place to go being that it had his favorite model to draw.

He had first seen you while working on a group project with some of his friends from one of the art classes he was taking. After getting into a heated argument with that fucking idiot Kirschtein, he had decided to take a walk to diffuse his anger instead of shutting Jean's mouth with his fist. He always became a giant douche when Mikasa was around.

It was your laugh that had first caught his attention. The way your face lit up and your smile was perfect. He had been coming ever since that day. Unfortunately he didn't even know your name or anything else about you for that matter, being he still hasn't worked up the courage to approach you. He was afraid of you taking one look at him and running in the opposite direction.

Eren smiles as he brings himself out of his memory and back to the present. He tries not to laugh as he watches you gaze in different directions clearly bored as the woman next to you is talking animatedly about something.

He loved your (h/c) hair and how it went perfectly with your (e/c) eyes and of course how great your ass looks in a pencil skirt. Just then his face turns crimson from the combination of staring at your ass and then suddenly locking eyes with you at the same time. He quickly lowers his gaze back to his paper and waits for you to pass before he packs up his stuff and leaves out of embarrassment. 

* * *

 

 "(Y/N)!" You jump as you  snap out of your daze and notice Sasha waving a hand in front of your face. You shake your head. "Sorry, I kind of spaced out for a minute." You say apologetically. "You should just go over and talk to the guy instead of staring at him like a weirdo, (y/n)." Sasha says with a smug expression. Your cheeks turn slightly pink at Sasha's statement. She had been teasing you for quite some time after she had caught you and said guy stealing glances at each other. Today had been the first time your eyes had actually met. 

It wasn't that you were really shy, it was that you were sure you weren't his type. He was  so fascinating to look at, muscular arms covered in all kinds of colorful tattoos, his always messy brown hair and tan skin. But the thing that made you weak in the knees were his eyes. They were the most beautiful combination of blue and green you had ever seen. 

"I told you before Sasha, I'm not his type." You say,averting your gaze. "That's a bullshit excuse, (f/n), and you know it." She says giving you a look. "How do you know you're not someone's 'type', if you've never even spoken to them?" She questions, slightly annoyed at your unusually shy behavior. "I just do." You answer huffily hoping Sasha will just drop the subject. "Ok, I'll leave you alone but please change your expression, you look like Levi." You turn to glare at her but you both just end up laughing.

 

* * *

 

Later that night you try your best to hold up a slightly drunk Sasha cursing yourself for wearing heels. Sasha's boss, Hange, had invited you both to a Friday 'girls night' out, you being the designated driver per usual along with Mikasa, another co-worker. You were grateful for an extra pair of hands since a drunk Sasha and Hange were a lot to manage.

You had only met Mikasa a few times and were surprised that beneath her stony exterior, she was actually soft spoken and polite. "How much further is this place?" You ask, eager to be able to rid yourself from Sasha's dead weight for a while. "Just a few doors down, we're almost there." Mikasa replied calmly. 

Sometime during Hange's drunken adventure at the club, she had decided to add to her tattoo collection, most of which she had gotten while she was drunk. You really liked Hange as a friend, more so when she was sober. She had a great sense of humor and she was really kind. Drunk Hange was the total opposite but she wasn't that bad and usually kept the night entertaining. 

Instead of deterring Hange, Mikasa mentioned that the tattoo place where her stepbrother worked is nearby and could get her a discount. That's all Hange needed to hear so here you were trying to push Hange and Sasha inside the shop while Mikasa held the door open. You give a sigh of relief as you sink onto one of the chairs in the waiting area after depositing Sasha in the seat next to you. 

You can't help but laugh when Hange charges behind the counter and practically tackled the owner of the shop who happened to be an old friend of Hange's. "Guys, thisss ish my friend Mike, say hi!" Mike stands up and walks over to introduce himself. You stare in shock at how tall he is when he bends down to shake yours, Mikasa and Sasha's hands. "He's a fucking giant, right?" Hange calls out cheerfully while poring over some pictures in a book, looking to select her next tattoo. Mike just shakes his head and returns behind the counter.

You try to pass the time just reading random stuff on the internet when Sasha starts shaking you violently. You pull your arm away finally and glare at her. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasha?" You shout while rubbing your arm. She just smiles crookedly and points at something. "Now's your chance, (f/n)!" She says excitedly. "What are you talking ab--.." you trail off mid-question once you follow her gaze and for the second time today (e/c) lock with surprised turquoise.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with the first chapter! Please let me know what you think if you'd like. I appreciate all feedback. I hope to update soon! If you're interested you can also find me on Tumblr @kittyboo8015 if you wanna say hi :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
